Molten Core (original)
Raid instance located inside Blackrock Depths. * Level: 60 Thottbot page Home of the Fire God's Lieutenant Ragnaros. Harder than Onyxia. Many full raid groups have wiped on the two giants in the front, and the few who get past usually do not get past the Lava Spawns. History: The Molten Core was was created during the War of the Three Hammers, more than 300 years ago. Near the end of the war, Thaurissan, the leader of the Dark Iron Dwarves, sought to summon a powerful fire elemental to defeat the combined forces of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer clans. He was more successful than he could have imagined, as he released Ragnaros the Fire Lord from millenia of captivity under the Redridge Mountains. Ragnaros destroyed the city of Thaurissan (named after the Dwarven leader) and created the volcano of Blackrock Spire. He dwells there to this day with his elemental servants and the enslaved remnants of the Dark Iron dwarf clan. :The Molten Core lies at the very bottom of Blackrock Depths. It is the heart of Blackrock Mountain and the exact spot where, long ago in a desperate bid to turn the tide of the dwarven civil war, Emperor Thaurissan summoned the elemental Firelord, Ragnaros, into the world. Though the firelord is incapable of straying far from the blazing Core, it is believed that his elemental minions command the Dark Iron dwarves, who are in the midst of creating armies out of living stone. The burning lake where Ragnaros lies sleeping acts as a rift connecting to the plane of fire, allowing the malicious elementals to pass through. Chief among Ragnaros' agents is Majordomo Executus - for this cunning elemental is the only one capable of calling the Firelord from his slumber. Beastiary More details can be found at http://conquest.teamgbu.com/strats/moltencore/why.php thumb|Molten Giants Molten Giant First two mobs in the instance. These always come in pairs, and are impossible to pull alone. As you progress through the Molten Core, Molten Giants will gradually be replaced with Molten Destroyers, starting with one Destroyer and one Giant, and eventually two Destroyers. The easiest way to deal with them is to put a tank on each and seperate them so their stomps do not hurt the same group. Finish one then the other. thumb|Molten Destroyer Molten Destroyer A much bigger and harder version of Molten Giant. These guys start to show up in pairs before Gehennas and should not be taken lightly. Always seperate these from raid and kill the Molten Giants first. Molten Destroyers have 1000 damage AoE spell with fair range. Additionally, they repeatedly and continuously knock down their melee target (generally a tank). Keep your main tank alive and do keep melee out of the fight, using only ranged attacks. thumb|Firelord Firelord A Fire Elemental that can wipe a raid that is not prepared for them. Every so often a ripple of flame will go off and a Lava Spawn will appear. If left alone long enough then the spawn will split into two, compounding your problems. Take out the spawns as soon as they appear and these mobs become easy. Firelords cast Soul Burn, a DoT that also silences. The Firelord and its spawns cannot be banished. The respawn time is two hours. thumb|Lava Annihilator Lava Annihilator Looks like a rock golem, not a very hard fight. They will occasionally select a random secondary target from its hate list and charge to them. All members of the raid group should cluster around the Annihilator, so it does not run far away from the warriors. These can be banished by warlocks. The respawn time is two hours. thumb|Ancient Core Hound Ancient Core Hounds These ferocious dogs have a frontal bite AoE and a random effect AoE. Furthermore, they use a frontal fire AoE which is quite devasting if hitting the entire raid-group. Have the main tank keep the Hound turned away while everyone else attacks from the back. Some AoEs may make the fight more annoying, but keeping aggro is all this is required. Ancient Core Hounds stop respawning after Magmadar has been killed. However, before you manage to kill Magmadar, those beasts respawn in approximately 18 minutes and timing the respawn is absolutely crucial to any raid new to the Molten Core. Lava Surger Much like the Lava Annihilator except that when he periodically zooms off to another part of the raid he hits them with a small range 1k AoE, and also a knockback effect, so try not to fight him on bridges or next to lava. A bit tougher, but doable. Lava Surgers have 28 min respawn time and they stop respawning after Garr has been killed. Always keep someone timing these. They can be banished by warlocks. Lava Imps These come in 3 groups on the way to Lucifron and Magmadar. Their respawn time is 7 minutes but mostly can be bypassed. The groups you do have to fight should be taken care of with ae taunt and AoE's. Core Hound Packs Another special type of mob found only in Magmadar Cavern. The strategy with them is to kill all dogs almost simultaneously in a ten second span, because if at least one is alive it will reignite the dead hounds and bring them back to life. Five tanks have to be assigned to take care of each dog, the rest of raid must bring all the hounds to 25-30%(better have a main assist target the dogs one by one). After that mages come in with area effect spells, killing hounds. Core Hound Packs will stop respawning after Magmadar has been killed. Alternatively, many raids start area effect spells as soon as the hounds are grouped, tanked and under control. Rogues, hunters switch between targets and make sure they are always attacking the ones with the highest hp. Lava Packs These can consist of 4 different type of mobs, each with a different ability. Only the rock elementals can be banished. * Lava Reaver: Stone elemental with a tough melee attack and cleave. * Lava Elemental: Stone elemental with a frontal stun aoe that also lands a dot. * Flameguard: Continous small damage ae that also debuffs armor. * Firewalker: Most dangerous of the 4. Has a fire resist debuff and then unleashes 3k damage fireballs, potentially very rapidly. Bosses Lucifron Magmadar Gehennas Garr Baron Geddon Shazzrah Golemagg The Incinerator Sulfuron Harbinger Majordomo Executus Ragnaros Guides The Pocket Guide to Molten Core Conquest guide WarcraftSstrategy guide Category:Instance Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Stubs